


Find a Mate

by prettypetals



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charles Xavier, Anal Sex, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Fluff, Jealous Charles Xavier, M/M, Omega Erik, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Poessessive Charles Xavier, Smut, Top Charles Xavier, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypetals/pseuds/prettypetals
Summary: It's hard trying to find a descent alpha in this day and time. One who actually gave a damn about his opinions and talked to him like a human being instead of a simple baby making machine whose only existence is to be a good fucktoy and'be seen, not heard'. Erik was fine with tradition, really. But not when it ridiculed him.Erik signs up for a chance to find an alpha on a website calledfindamate.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeking Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611653) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 



A new email notification popped up on his screen. Frowning slightly, Erik moved the mouse cursor and clicked open.

TheProfessor: _Guten Tag! or should it be Guten Morgen? considering you might be reading this in the morning..._

TheProfessor: _i just had to ask, but is that your real picture?_

The time on the far right hand corner on his computer screen read: 9:34pm and the time that TheProfessor had messaged him was a little over three hours ago. A quick scan showed that the user was still online, so Erik decided to write a reply.

He logged in and replied. 

Metal-bender: _As of now, I'd deem Guten Tag appropriate. And yes, that is my real picture. Why wouldn't it be?_

The ' **TheProfessor is typing'** indicator flashed. Erik could already see the words in his mind: "You're not an omega" and the following reply from Erik, himself, would be in turn: "Obviously not." Hence the end of a...whatever it would have been.

TheProfessor: _oh, then in that case, i have to say/type that you're absolutely stunning. though im sure you've been told that quite alot. im charles btw, if you're wondering._

A minute or two went by as Erik re-read the words a few times. He's never looked as himself as anything but passable. He wasn't ugly but he was no Sebastian Shaw. 

In the past he'd been called 'beautiful' from a few one night stands, though that was highly debateable seeing as the phermones from their hormones filtered the air which affected most alpha's senses; 

'handsome' from various relatives, one being his mother especially, but then again most if not all mothers think the world of their kids; 

'hot' from most of the alphas he'd met here and in the real world though only because they were horny and only looking for a quick and easy fuck. 

'Stunning' was a new term all together being said from an alpha who he's never met or talked to till today. It was a word that had an abstract quality to it and was used to describe something vague...like the sun.

 **Beep!**

Erik blinked from his thoughts as another notification flashed on his screen. 

TheProfessor: _hello...? oh dear, i hope i haven't scared you off, lol. my sister says im very upfront and that's probably true since im here on this site..._

Erik hurried to type up a reply. 

Metal-bender: _No, no. You haven't scared me off, Charles. You just surprised me is all. No one's ever called me 'stunning' before and it just pushed me back a step. Methopherically ofc. I don't get compliments about my person much in rl._

Not ones that were clouded with alcohol, booze, and phermones. People tended to avoid eye contact with him and Azazel, his only friend, told him he seemed intimidating to others.

TheProfessor: _i find that extremely hard to believe, but i shall take ur word for it._

Erik chuckled at the ridiculiness of Charles's disbelief and was mildly confused.

Metal-bender: _How is it so hard to believe. There's nothing distinctly remarkable about my physique._

TheProfessor: _and that is exactly why i find you even more stunning. tbh you look like a model. and its this mixed with your inability to see this that makes you more 'remarkable' to coin the word : > _

Metal-bender: _Are you always this...blunt in rl?_

TheProfessor: _worse._

**TheProfessor is typing...**

TheProfessor: _kidding. well just a bit. but i swear im a pretty reserved character, not entirely a prude, mind u, but im not totally restrictive(?) sorry, ive always found it hard to personally describe oneself._

Erik read over the text, clicking over Charles's name tag in order to view his complete profile.

Metal-bender: _Thank you for the compliment then, Charles. It's...nice to be called something pleasant once in awhile. I appreciate it._

TheProfessor: _you don't need to thank me. if i had it my way id tell you how beautiful you looked like every day :p_

Metal-bender: _Flattery will get you everywhere, Charles._

TheProfessor: _if only that were true...which brings me to my original unspoken question, how are you not mated yet? id assume that you'd be having alphas scrambling at ur door to have your hand in marriage?_

Erik bit his lip as another blush highlighted his cheeks. What was it with this absolute stranger that reduced him to a pathetic teenager by just a few words?

Metal-bender: _Oh there have been alphas that have approached me in the pass. I just didn't like them. At all._

TheProfessor: _may i ask 'why?'_

Here was the moment of truth, Erik thought bitterly. Charles seemed like a nice enough man, but no alpha ever stayed long whenever he started talking or as his great aunt Hedwig used to say to him, _**"crazy nonsense unsuited for a submissive, attractable omegan"** _. The idealogy that an Omega was so less important to either a Beta or Alpha was so backwards and barbaric. Erik remembered having to clench his teeth together in order to restrain himself from saying something rather rude and 'unsightly'.

Metal-bender: _I have a brain, that's why._

TheProfessor: _um, i should think so seeing as you're typing rn or am i to believe that this is actually a very highly advance android site bot?_

Metal-bender: _Not what I meant, but funny, Charles. Really._

TheProfessor: _^_^_

Metal-bender: _I find it exhasperating that the majority of Alphas out in the world literally just look at all omegas as breeding tools for their offspring and pleasures. I honestly do not mind being a house-omega and taking care of the pups. Gender roles do serve a purpose, so I don't take any insult with that but its when your kind assume that as being the only path in life an omega is supposed to lead. There isn't a question of who is more superior, physically in strength, Alphas do have a great advantage, but in sheer will and mind power, Alphas, Betas, Omegas...we all have an equal fighting chance. I have opinions and a mind of my own. So I don't like it when I'm treated like an mindless idiot whose only ability is to spread open my legs like a bitch and "just take it"._

Erik took a deep breath, his body now hyped up from his ranting, and hit _Enter_. To cool the nervous energy that hovered over his body, Erik stood up from his seat to take a walk to his fridge and downed a cold glass of water before returning.

Charles still hadn't even replied back. How typical. Strangely, that hurt him in his chest. Just a bit. He felt a wee bit embrassing but in the way that made him feel sick to his stomach at the thought that the seemingly nice alpha he'd finally talked was just as pathetic as the other ones. 

Feeling foolish at even contemplating the idea that _this_ alpha was different than the others, Erik clicked on the tab that showed Charles's profile page.

 _**Name** _ : Charles X.  
 _**Age** _ : 30-35  
 _**Location** _ : New York  
 _**Nationality** _ : British, English  
 _**Education** _ : PhD Level  
 _**Height** _ : 5'7ft  
 _**Weight** _ : 8 stones

The general basics where all there but other things such as his Likes and Dislikes, Favorite Foods, etc where all blank, save for the What Would You Like In An Omega, which didn't have much except for a small short sentence being 'Someone nice and friendly.' There wasn't much to look at. The oddest part was the lack of pictures. None at all.

Erik was disrupted from his investigating when the findyourmate tab blinked, pointly informing him of a new message arrival. 

_**TheProfessor is typing** _ indicator flashed on the screen once more and Erik held his breath as it came out in panicked and nervous rush. His hands felt sweaty when finally the indicator stopped winking at him and a new text bloomed.

TheProfessor: _i honestly wish i could say that i know what it feels like to be an omega but then that would be an utter lie. i dont know how it feels like to be born an omega but i can empathisize with how you're feeling, truly. not to sound clichè, but im really not like the A-typical kind of alpha male. i don't believe that just because someone is born within a so-called 'lesser subgender' that that naturally makes them sub-servant to others who were born the opposite. every human being regardless of status is virtually equal...should be equal and treated in respect. my father was an omega, a not-so-typical one and a lovely man at that and while he did marry my mother, an alpha, who treated him with utmost respect, so much so that she took on his last name so his lineage would go on, he was never in the common category which dehumanizes omegas. perhaps thats where i can claim my understanding(?) im not sure, but ive thought this way. the alphas that you've possibly encountered before possibly don't deserve you because if they did they wouldn't have acted barbaric in any manner._

Erik felt several things at once; there was disbelief; there was shock; and there was a strange sense of relief that he hadn't scared off the alpha. 

Erik felt elated. 

He took a second to clear his head and resisted the urge to screenshot Charles's words and shove it at his Aunt Hedwig's face. **"Ha! See? I'm not a foolish 'thing'!"** He'd shout at her. But knowing that woman she would probably laugh at him and accuse him of faking the evidence.

Erik ran his fingers through his hair, heart pounding a little faster as he typed out his reply.

Metal-bender: _You're peculiar, Charles and while that is usually a negative thing, in your case I find it to be like a breath of fresh air. Very rejuvenating._

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

TheProfessor: _for some odd reason i think ive managed to ensnare your attention fully ;)_

Metal-bender: _Oh, you have._  
Metal-bender: _Now, I'm going to ask you: why aren't you mated?_

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

...

 

...

 

...

 

TheProfessor: _ik you'd ask eventually! but its not all that interesting... ive gone out on several blind dates. most inspired by my mother and others by my associates. and its like a repeat: i go out with a lovely omega. i woo and dine the lovely omega. but when it goes down to the intricate details of having an actual conversation-though i think im to blame on this matter- it all tends to go downhill._

TheProfessor: _...i was married before, years ago to a beta woman, but...she left me. even till this day i don't blame her. i was a workaholic and stayed out of the house alot. i never cheated, im not that type of person and she knew that but it was the easiest thing go accuse me of in the ABO Court System. the whole irony was that SHE was the one cheating on ME :p its given me quite the abandonment issues so im a bit...possessive of what i have lol_

Erik wanted to rip the neck off the unknown beta woman. It wasn't much for Charles's sake but for his own. If there was anything he hated more than a low brained Alpha it was a cheater. Erik found it unfathomable how someone who committed to a relationship easily chose to taint it with another person. 

Metal-bender: _I'm so sorry, Charles. If I were you I wouldn't have been so blaisè about things._

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

TheProfessor: _ah, so you have a temper then?_

Erik got the impression that Charles was smirking as he typed this.

Metal-bender: _Only when it comes to matters that involve infidelity @_@ I can't stand it._

TheProfessor: _have you ever...?_

Metal-bender: _No, but Ive seen how destructive it can make a household._

Now was an opening for Erik to press on the issue of Charles's lack of a photo.

Metal-bender: _You've seen me, so I think you should show me how you look like? You don't have much on your profile._

What an understatement, Erik mused to himself.

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

TheProfessor: _checking me out already? ;3_

Erik rolled his eyes at the cheesey innuendo.

Metal-bender: _You wish._

TheProfessor: _ha ha._

TheProfessor: _tbh i didn't originally create this profile in the first place. but my friends/collegues got it all up in there heads that i was lonely and needed companionship, so here i am. though im glad they did so or i wouldnt ever have met you._

Metal-bender: _Ah, I see. The sentiments are reprocicated, Charles :* But ARE you lonely...?_

 **Metal-bender** : _What name would you have chosen?_

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

TheProfessor: _no. yes? well, not in the common sense. humans are creatures of social and romantic relations. i have the social relations down superbly, but romantically...ive failed at that._

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

TheProfessor: _...um probably the same one as you see now ^^;;_

Metal-bender: _=€=_

TheProfessor: _id say that is a good indicator of how well my own students know me._

Metal-bender: _Students? You're a teacher?_

TheProfessor: _not exactly. im a professor. of genetics._

Erik paused.

Metal-bender: _That is...suprising. What field do you specialize in?_

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

TheProfessor: _oh please, please, please don't ask me that._

TheProfessor: _that's always the start of the end for my relationships. i can and will literally talk your ears off._

Erik bit his lip fondly at the man's words. He was amusing like how a child was.

Metal-bender: _Maybe at a later time? If its something you're passionate about then I'd like to listen to you one day, Charles._

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

TheProfessor: _thank you : > _

Metal-bender: _So about your lack of visual proof...?_

TheProfessor: _hmm, how about a trade? your name for my picture? seems like a nice deal, yes?_

Metal-bender: _Fine._

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

...

...

...

While Charles took his time readying himself to upload a picture, Erik glanced up at his clock situated above the television stand.

11:32pm.

_Schieb!_

He had to be up bright and early if he wanted to make himself look presentable for his job interview tomrrow. It wouldn't do well to give his future alpha collegues any fonder to tease him with if he was accepted later on.

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

TheProfessor: _aha!_ -insert pic here-

Oh.

_Oh._

_**OH.** _

A sudden influx of heat graced its way over Erik's body as he gaped at the photo. He was.... _adorable_

The man in the picture showed a somewhat sturdy man, pale in complexion and dressed in oxfordian attire that mainly suited older men. And Charles's was far from elderly. His vibrant blue eyes seemed to jump out at him, eager to caress his own spring green colored gaze. The clothing did nothing to hide that beneath his old fashion looking clothing he was every inch of how a well bred alpha was supposed to look like. He felt the sudden urge to whimper at Charles's person. 

Charles's who called Erik _stunning_ when the alpha himself was beautiful, nearly to the point of being considered cute.

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

TheProfessor: _and now i believe its ur turn to uphold ur end of the bargain : > _

Metal-bender: _It amazes me how your ex even had to nerve to cheat on you..._

TheProfessor: _?_

Metal-bender: _You're very...attractive, Charles. That's all I'm going to type. Don't want you getting a swelled head ofc._

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

TheProfessor: _haha. that is quite a compliment coming from someone such as yourself, dear._

TheProfessor: _ur name?_

There was a pause as Erik considered his question.

.  
.  
.  
A promise was a promise afterall.

Metal-bender: _It's Erik._

He glanced at the clock once more and clicked the exit tab.

_**Metal-bender has logged off.** _


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later found Erik sitting down a few feet away from the CEO of S.Shaw Architectual Industries. 

The first job application he'd sent in had been rejected the very moment he'd gone to the interview which surprised the alpha woman who looked at him only once and said in a low voice for him to get the hell out. 

At the second interview, Erik had to keep his temper in check when the manager himself bluntly told him to head back to the kitchens and 'make sure to stay in your place, by your alphas' feet rather than try to disgrace him'. 

The third interview was one that Erik decided wasn't even worth it when he opened the front door to see the supervisor feeling up on a young omegan female.

This was the fourth and last interview that Erik had applied for...

Shaw looked up from the rim of his glasses and assessed him with a amused look in his crystal blue eyes.

"Mr. Lehnsherr," He drawled as he sat back on his chair. "You have an exceedingly accomplished resumè for being an omega. I'm impressed."

Erik was seated nimrod straight, head bowed down instinctively. "Thank you, sir." He murmured.

"You do understand that if I give you this position, that you are at risk of being harassed by your co-workers at any point- though I don't condone that type of behavior from my staff, it may still happen at times when I'm not there..."

Erik bit his lip. "I know that, sir." He replied. "I don't want to be cuddled and treated any different than any other worker here."

Shaw was quiet for a moment, accessing him. "Tell me, Mr. Erik Lehnsherr," He hated the way the blonde male drawled his name as if tasting it. "Why do you choose to work in such a profession? At a architectural building no less. There are other more challenging jobs for your kind, surely that hadn't appealed to you yet?"

Erik sighed mentally. Though it wasn't as if the question itself would never arrive. He took a moment to arrange his words before he spoke. "I-" Erik cocked his head to the side. "I suppose I just wanted to...do something new." He finished lamely. "My mutation allows me certain benefits that can be greatly applicable to the various structures that this company works with and I do like working with metals so...I feel like this job suits me. In more ways than one."

Shaw gave a distracted nod as he set the papers down carefully, cocking his head to one side as his eyes rolled over him thoughtfully. "In that case, you're hired. I will see you at work in two weeks time while I get your colleagues ready for the new shift in their otherwise pathetic lives."

"I- Thank you, sir." He really, really meant it.

"Enough with all this 'sir' nonsense." Shaw smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. He leaned against the desk and lightly covered Erik's hand. "Please, call me Sebastian."

***

_evening, darling :)_

It was Charles.

Heat bloomed underneath Erik's cheeks, his suddenly felt sweaty as he pushed through the crowded New Yorken people filled streets. It was happy hour and now everyone was out filtering the streets with their friends from various work areas and making way into the pubs and bars nearby, giggling and laughing as they went.

Erik would already be sneering silently at how irritating he found other couple with their hands wound tightly around their partner's elbows or gently kissing in the middle of the sidewalks, wishing secretly as he felt shame wash over him, that he was one of those omegas. The ones who were docile and sweet, the ones who had a child on top their laps or breast feeding them and an alpha hovering nearby in silenced protection...but he wasn't now. He was far to occupied with the acceptance of his new job and to put the icing on the cake, Charles had messaged him!

They had been messaging each other back and forth, so much so that Erik now knew basic facts about Charles's life like how he had a beta sister named Raven whom drove him up the wall with all her antics; a close friend he'd known since he first started college many years ago named Hank; and his close collegue, a female called Moira. He also knew that Charles lived in Westchester but worked at Columbia University near Manhattan. At the bluntly free giveaway of personal information, Erik had asked the alpha to be more cautious on relaying his whereabouts so easily and Charles had typed out ' _i trust you, erik :)_. Erik felt such a robust warmth of affection that the typed words played in his mind till the morning hours.

He considered them now in the...' _flirtations not too flirtatious_ sort of phase. Though Charles' clear use of darling's weren't not appreciated. He quite liked them. It made him feel...special.

He dodged a bulky looking beta man as he moved towards an outside eatery and sat down on one of the bronze seats. He beckoned a waiter and ordered a small glass of sparkling glass of water before settling down to text the charming alpha back.

 

M e t a l-b e n d e r: _Hello, Charles! How is your day so far?_

"Here you go, sir." Said the dull brunette haired waiter as he layed down the glass on the table. "Would you like anything else?"

Erik shook his head, waving the man away as he did so.

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

 

T h e P r o f e s s o r: _would it be too clichè and cheesey to say that my day as gotten significantly better due to you?_

Erik didn't bother to stiffle down a blush. It warmed him from the inside even when the cool air around him made him shiver on the outside.

 

M e t a l-b e n d e r: _Yes...but I liked it._

T h e P r o f e s s o r: _are you blushing rn?_

Erik bit his lip. 

M e t a l-b e n d e r: _Maybe..._

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

T h e P r o f e s s o r: _you make it so hard sometimes, erik.._

Erik blushed even harder at the innuendo. He reached a hand up to feel his cheeks, lightly pinching them in an futile effort to remove the redness.

 

T h e P r o f e s s o r: _oh, before i forget and have to head to a meeting i wanted to ask if you'd gotten the job?_

A rare grin made its way up Erik's face immediately at the question. 

In the last few days, Erik had relayed the reasoning for his sudden and abrupt departure on their first online meet. Charles had seemed blantly surprised at his choice of occupation and then making a light joke on how it suited him just fine, as if any totally normal omega could handle working in such a demanding and masculine job. Erik really wasn't looking at the 'alphaness' of it all. It was a passion of his that he supposed he adopted from his grandfather, a highly admired 'true alpha' male whom dotted and used to exclaim how Erik would grow up to be just like him one day.

 

M e t a l-b e n d e r: _Yes!_

M e t a l-b e n d e r: _I didn't think I'd actually get it, but after 4 interviews...well I feel like I can finally be worth something._

 _**TheProfessor is typing...** _

 

T h e P r o f e s s o r: _that is wonderful news, erik! i'm so proud of you. i knew without a doubt that you could do it! the others will be severely disappointed once they get word about how a remarkable omega is taking the architectual industry by storm._

 

M e t a l-b e n d e r: _Flatterer =_=_

 

T h e P r o f e s s o r: _im serious! : < _

Erik chuckled at the alpha's imagined would be pout. A funny image of those big blue eyes blinking determinedly at him flashed in his mind. He shook his head. 

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

T h e P r o f e s s o r: _as much as id love to chitchat with you some more, darling, i really do need to get going :/_

 

M e t a l-b e n d e r: _Wait!_

Erik mentally cringed at the word. He never begged in real life and now... 

M e t a l-b e n d e r: _Before you go, I wanted to ask you how you knew I would ace my interview?_

A minute passed and Erik assumed Charles had already been resigned to wherever he was supposed to be at when-

_**TheProfessor is typing...** _

 

T h e P r o f e s s o r: _there's so much to you than just a pretty face, erik, and in the short time that ive known you, ive seen a truly beautiful person. you're smart, clever, fiesty, and insanely perspective even though you have a situated opinion on how others/things should be, you never seem to fail to try to place yourself in another's shoes. i knew you'd ace the interview because if someone like me can see all those qualities or even one in you and overlook your subgender, then someone else would be able to see the same._

Erik continued to re-read the words as they sunk in. If Erik hadn't joined the findmeamate website, he wonders if he'd ever have met someone like Charles. To find an alpha so easy to spout compliments that weren't based on his physique but instead his intellect, his _personality_ was a rarity. 

Erik knew that, yes, he was probably being very narrow-minded and stubborn and due to his judgemental attitude he possibly missed out on a few nice alphas here and there, but it was hard to not be like the way he was when he grew up seeing reports on the televison about some alpha who had done this and done _that_ and the heinous crimes and abuse that betas and omegas tended to get from alphas on the news that caused him to think the way he does. 

He also knew that some part of his psyche mentally rebelled against the fact that omegas were literally considered useless by most of the world at large and incapable of doing much else except for caring for a home. Erik wanted to be _more_ than just a pretty omega. He wanted people to see him as something beyond his omegan status, as someone who could be better and above his body. Of course there were 'Omegasists', other more untraditional omegans whom Erik despised due to their 'feministic' approach. He had balked when his Aunt Hedwig referred to him as ' _one of those kinds_ ' trying in vain to state how totally different his views were.

Though his views and that of The Omegasists were vaguely similar, they were far, far apart. Unlike those of the sort, he wanted and like the hiearchy and traditions. He just didn't like the unfairness of the whole thing.

Since no more texts appeared on his phone screen, Erik blinked. His eyes were a bit dry from the coolish weather and his unwavering gaze at his phone screen. He raised his head and straightened his back. Several cracks racked his body as he stretched his neck from his craning his body down to peer at his phone.

The sky had darkened over the course of his online chat with Charles, causing many of the patrons to leave. Erik internally groaned at how strange he might have seemed, sitting on his chair as time and people flew by. And to make things odder, he had only ordered only one drink the entire time. He stiffly stood up from his seat, grabbed the empty glass and ignored his neglected legs as he walked to the cafè's door and beelined to the counter where a couple of waiters and waitresses were buzzing about. 

He cleared his throat to get someone's attention. A young woman who looked to be in her early to mid twenties with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pretty enough looking face strutted up towards to counter with a smirk on her face.

"So you finally woke up from dream land, huh? Was that your alpha or something?" She asked, teasingly as she eyed him from head to toe. 

A beta.

Did everyone know that the reason he had been basically turned into a statue outside was because he was talking with _Charles_ whom was definitely _not_ his Alpha. At least not _yet_...

Erik flushed as he fidgeted with the empty glass in his hands. He set it down on the counter. "Not that its any of your business, but no." He found that his words didn't hold any cruelty to it. "I just wanted to pay for this and tip the waiter that served me and," He hesitated as he muttered the next few words, "I wanted to apologize if I seemed off putting."

"It's no problem. When young, you're in love, right?" She replied with a nod. She reached out her hand, "Now where's my supposed tip?"

Erik frowned as frustration seeped into mood. "I don't have time to play your games. Just get me the waiter who-"

Where the blonde woman then stood, an eerily forgettable face that consisted of watery light eyes, slightly pimpled skin, and a flat mob of stringy dark hair now stood. 

Erik stood frozen as he processed what had happened.

He watched as a peculiar ripple skated its way over the waiter he vaguely gave a glance at that had served him before shifting into a very blue colored magnificent creature before another ripple gave way to the image of the blonde he had just spoken to.

"You're a mutant." Was his dumb reply. A shapshifter specifically. 

When no sneers or rude comments were made, the blonde woman smiled at him, genuinely as if she meant it.

"They call me Mystique around these parts or but my friends call me, Raven."

***

After Erik tipped Mystique or Raven (though Erik found it amusing how she said she secretly liked being called by the former because it gave her a certain **flare** in regards to her mutation) and discovered that the cafè was actually run by a mostly mutant staff. All in which bore invisible mutations like Erik, himself, whom levitated a knife from one of the hangers, bending it this way and that way and liquidifying it to reimburse the metals in the utensil to take another form that he constructed into a small ironed rose. Mystique clapped gleefully, loudly declaring to the other workers in the empty eatery that they now had a new character joining their merry band of misfits. 

Erik was introduced to an older teenager named Sean Cassidy, a redheaded boy whom they dubbed Banshee despite his aloof and quiet nature because he had the ability to scream at super atomic levels; Alex Summers who worked part time to support his little brother, both which were mutants that held the ability of destructive energy blasts; Angel a singer/waitress at the cafè whose tattooed wings lifted from her body to become reality and could spit fire; and Alex's boyfriend, an African american man simply dubbed 'Darwin' due to his fascinating ability to adapt to _anything_. Even death.

When the faint buzzing of his cellphone in his trousers tickled Erik's thigh, he thanked Mystique for her hospitality and even made plans to visit again after she forced her phone number hastily written down on a ripped piece of paper into his hand. " _Call me!_ " she'd said with a flirty wink.

Later on when Erik had flagged down a cab to drive him to his small studio apartment on **prettypetals st.** near Brookridge avenue, and was comfortably seated down in the backseat, he swiped open his screen to unlock it and clicked on the red notification flag that hovered on top of the findamate app icon.

**You Have (1) New Message:**

 

T h e P r o f e s s o r: _you are worth so much to me already, erik. and a job interview-accepted or not- wouldn't make me think any differently._

The message was short and very simple but... 

God, he was already on the brink of crashing head first into the tidal wave that was Charles and Erik only prayed that he'd come out with air still in his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Schieb!_ is just a word i made up(?) maybe its actual german, i dunno...


End file.
